Preußischen Magd
by Mstarh
Summary: 'Prussian Maid' - Hetalia Germancest


**Preußischen Magd**

Axis Powers Hetalia Germancest**(M)**

* * *

Germany let out a deep sigh as he stacked his final group off paper work on his large, oakwood desk.

He stood up and adjusted his tie and began to walk towards the door of his office.

"You work too hard you know west," said a silver haired male, whilst his ruby eyes were fixated on the small yellow chick perched on his index finger. "You need to relax a bit more."

"If I don't work, who will," Germany replied, halfway through the door way to the hallway. "All Austria does is play his piano and that just leaves Italy, which is self explanatory."

The silver hair other shrugged and jumped from the couch, meanwhile placing the chick onto his head. He followed the blonde haired other out of the room and they walked shoulder to shoulder down the long, carpeted hallway.

"I got an Idea!" exclaimed the Prussian and as he began to sprint through the hallway. The German froze in shock as he watched his brother disappear at the other end of the hallway.

"Don't you dare make a mess, Gilbert!" the German darted at the other male before letting out a deep sigh and continued to walk at a steady pace. The blue eyed male entered the living area and sat down with a magazine labeled 'Deutsch Frauen xxx'. His deep blue orbs were slowly fixated on the pages of the magazine as a small amount of blood protruding from his right nostril.

"Hey West!" The Prussian other called. Germany quickly hid the adult magazine behind his back and wiped the blood from his nose.

"W-what the fuck are you wearing?" The German shouted as he looked at the other male, his mouth and eyes were wide open and his eye brow began to twitch.

The Prussian was wearing a French maid's dress with white head band and choker and a pair of black thigh high socks. The Prussian lifted up the front of his dress revealing a pair of tight white underwear. He tilted his head to the side whilst closing one eye and bit his lip.

"I thought we could have a good time, Mr Germany," The Prussian said, holding his pose whilst making his voice sound innocent yet seductive and pleaful. The blonde haired males cheeks went a deep shade of crimson. He began to pant in anticipation as his eyes stayed fixed on his brother's tight underwear.

The Red eyed male climbed onto his brother lap and began to buck his hips, rubbing his crotch against the others thigh. The German remained frozen and speechless, watching his brother who let out gentle moans with every buck of his hips. Suddenly, the Prussian grabbed the blonde males hands and placed them on his chest. The Prussian let out a pleasured shriek as he forced the German to tweak his nipples.

"Ah! Ludwig, don't do that!" The Prussian called out as he continued to force the German into the deed.

Without warning, Germany pulled the blushing maid by the choker and began to suck and nibble on his bottom lip. The Prussian opened his mouth allowing the others tongue to enter and taste every millimeter of his mouth. The silver haired male felt his member harden against his brothers muscular theigh.

The Prussian pulled away from the kiss and looked deeply into his brother's eyes. Their warms breaths combined millimeters from their faces as saliva linked the to tongues protruding from their panting mouths. The Prussian climbed off the German's lap and laid down next to him on the chair.

Making the same face as before, the silver haired male put his knees up and opens his legs revealing his underwear which were soaked in pre-cum.

"Look what you did Mr Germany, you made me ruin my newly clean underwear," The Prussian whispered with the innocent yet desperate tone. The German swallowed deeply and felt his face turn hot. He began to pant heavier and his face turned redder and redder. He removed his overcoat, revealing a muscular figure though the material of his black vest. Overwhelmed with lust, he climbed on top of the other male so that they could feel each other's breaths again. He pulled the Prussians hand above his head pinning him down.

"I don't think I've ever told but, I love you...Gilbert."

The Prussians eyes opened wide in surprise as he began to drop the whole French maid act. A tear left the corner of his eye but Germany's thumb wiped it away.

"Hmm... Your so soppy at the best of times aren't you Ludwig," The Prussian replied with a smile. The blue eyed other smiled back and initiated a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in each others mouths as they pushed their bodies closed together. Both of there members were beginning to throb and they both closed one eye to relieve the pleasure.

"Ludwig... do it now."

Germany put his hands up Prussia's dress and pulled it off over his legs. Prussia wrapped his legs against the German's waist as his member was released. Germany grabbed the member and began to stroke it. Prussia's moans got deeper and louder as he was drowned in intense pleasure.

"Don't do that or else I'll..." The Prussian blushed in embarrassment and didn't finish the sentence. Usually, he would be on top and refused to sound so fragile in front of his younger brother.

The German unzipped his trousers releasing his overly large manhood. The Prussian trembled in anticipation as the blonde other smeared his pre-cum over the entrance.

"Gilbert..." Germany whispered. "Tell me if it hurts"

"Oh please, like you're gonna -Ah!" The Prussian moaned as more tears began to leave his eyes. The Germans huge member almost tore the Prussian's tight entrance. His arms gripped the German's vest as he began to tear and moan from the painful pleasure.

"Are you Ok?," The German asked in deep concern, again wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm fine, p~please continue," The Prussian replied inbetween exhales.

Germany wrapped his arms around his waist and sat up with the Prussian facing him on his lap. The silver haired male held the blonde's shoulders as he continued to thrust himself inside his older brother. With every thrust the German hit the Prussian's prostate causing his back to arch. Germany's hands were fixed around the Prussian's waist, pushing him down on to his member.

"Ludwig, i'm gonna come!" The Prussian called, spraying his liquid all over the underside of his maid dress.

The blue eyed male felt the Silver haired other's canal jerk against his member as he came, causing him to release his seed inside of the Prussian. Prussia stayed in Germany's arms as he buried himself into his chest. Germany found himself in his brother's tighter grasp as he took himself out of his brother.

The two shared another passionate kiss then the silver haired make whispered,

"I love you too, Ludwig."

"Doitsu, Doitsu!" Italy called from the doorway. The two brothers turned red and stared arlt the male running towards them.

"I wanna hug too!" The Italian jumped onto Germany's lap, sitting opposite Prussia and wrapped his arms around the German's neck.

"Hey, Doitsu, What's this?" The Italian continued. Italy pulled out an adult magazine from behind Germany's back. Germany turned bright red and Prussia giggled.

"Oh and Prussia, what are you wearing?" The Italian continued to question. The two brothers looked at each other with red faces and exclaimed,

"Get out Italy!"

End

* * *

Thx for reading, please review


End file.
